


Me First

by xTarmanderx



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam's life with Theo is perfect. Now he just needs to ask him to marry him.





	Me First

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend just got engaged and she told me the story and it was adorable and funny. So of course I had to Thiam it. This is dedicated to my best friend, my twin from another womb, and one of the best and wisest people that I know.

Liam knows he has a good thing when he gets home from work and dinner is waiting in the table for him. He can’t stop smiling as Theo greets him at the door, pressing a kiss to his lips and taking his jacket to hang in the coat closet. Strong hands come up to briefly massage his shoulders as he’s guided to the kitchen table, chair pulled out and wine glass poured. It’s a beautiful thing he has with his boyfriend but he can’t help but want more. 

Liam’s discussed it with Tara, Theo’s older sister and the closest thing to a mom that he has left. He has no idea if Theo wants to propose to him but Liam knows he can’t wait much longer. He wants to hold out until January and propose when they’ve been dating for three years but that’s six months too long. He keeps stopping at jewelry stores to take a look at rings and he’s called Mason too many times to tell him about his plan. Now the longing fills him more than ever as he watches Theo wash the dishes in the sink, shooting him a fond smile over his shoulder. 

“You’re the best.” Liam declares as he gets up and goes to help dry the dishes. It’s quick work between the two of them and soon enough, they’re snuggled up in their queen sized bed. Theo has the remote on his thigh and Liam’s head rests against his chest, just over his heart. 

“What are you thinking about?” Theo asks as he combs his fingers through Liam’s hair, gazing lovingly down at his boyfriend. 

“You.” Liam answers as he leans up to kiss him. “The fact that I kind of want to propose to you right now.” He grins against Theo’s lips and feels the echo of his smile. It’s not the first time they’ve discussed this. Liam has made it no secret that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Theo. They’d had a long heart to heart after Corey and Mason’s wedding. 

“Is that so?” Theo chuckles against his life and it fills him with warmth. “Guess I’ll have to beat you to it.” He gently nudges Liam aside and leans over to their nightstand, rummaging through it for a moment before pulling out a slim black box. He sits back up and opens it, turning it so Liam can see the simple black and silver band with a diagonal set of three diamonds. “What do you say?”

“You…” Liam feels speechless as he looks from the ring to Theo, his eyes wide as the realization crashes over him. “You asshole!” He lightly punches Theo in the shoulder and his boyfriend immediately cackles. “I wanted to ask you first!”

“Guess I win.” Theo smirks and leans in, breathing ghosting across his lips. “Well? Do I get my prize now?”

“Of course.” Liam kisses him deeply, blindly reaching for the box. He knocks it out of Theo’s hand and growls, breaking the kiss so he can actually find the damn thing and put it on. He carefully frees the ring and slides it on his finger before dragging Theo into another passionate kiss, pushing the older man back into the mattress. 

After several minutes of making our, Theo pulls out his phone and snaps a couple of selfies of them to post online. Liam doesn’t show off the ring, unable to focus much beyond beaming at the camera. Less than five minutes later and his phone starts blowing up with texts and calls, Theo’s doing the same thing. Liam ignores them and straddles his new fiancé, consuming him heatedly before a sci-fi ringtone breaks his concentration. 

“It’s Mason.” He says apologetically to Theo before answering his phone. “Hey-“

“MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED!” Mason bellows through the phone. Liam starts giggling immediately and Theo rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Should I leave the room?” He asks teasingly, running his knuckles lightly across Liam’s cheek. 

“No!” Mason shouts quickly. “I totally won’t keep you! I just wanted to say congratulations and I’m so happy and I’d better hear all of the details later!” He says in a rush before hanging up. Liam laughs and leans in to kiss Theo again, sighing as another phone calls follows. 

“I’m so sorry,” he begins before answering. He regrets it immediately. 

“YOU UPDATED SOCIAL MEDIA BEFORE CALLING ME?!” Stiles shrieks into the phone and they both wince. 

“Stiles, you aren’t exactly-“

“GOOD TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PRIORITIES ARE. HOW DARE YOU.” He shouts again and Theo chuckles, plucking the phone from Liam’s hold. 

“We’ll talk to you later. At least you found out.” He says before ending the call and turning Liam’s phone off. “Now where were we?”

“I think I was about to give you a blow job.” Liam says. Theo throws back his head and laughs, tugging Liam firmly against his chest and holding him as he chuckles. Liam can’t stop beaming, peppering kisses to whatever parts of Theo are exposed. He’ll have angry friends to face later but right now it’s just about the two of them.


End file.
